Pink Flight
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: A sequel to Flygon By Night. Bringing humans closer to their Pokemon by turning the humans into pokemon always made Melody happy. She however has lacked that closeness with another. Until today. Pure fluff but I think we could all use more happiness


Lonely – despite all the people she'd seen, all she'd done, she was lonely.

Melody watched a pair of Dragonite take off. They were her last customers for the day.

She felt their joy, the female's sense of honor, fascination and gratitude at experiencing life as a Dragonite for the first time and the male having so much he wanting to show and tell her. Both now knew they could express their love for each other in a much deeper and special way.

Knowing she'd helped them achieve that bond felt wonderful.

As wonderful as it felt to see others experience it, she still lacked experiencing it herself.

She walked back toward the hot tubs where they'd been, sat down and looked into the water. There was someone for her out there; someone for which she could reveal her true form -- and _share it_.

Then she sensed _him_.

He was growing close – she wouldn't have to be lonely for much longer.

---

It was a cool evening. Carter Smith, a researcher was growing tried after cycling to the city.

Carter's colleague Vance who worked at the lab in the city had informed Carter of strange energy readings the lab had detected over the past few weeks. All of the energy readings had occurred close to a specific hotel. The readings had piqued Carter's interest enough to get him to make the journey.

Carter recalled reports of humans entering with their pokemon only for the same pokemon to leave with another of the same species. When Carter discovered that the people that provided the information were working under the assumption that the trainers were becoming pokemon, Carter wondered if they were joking.

They were not.

The idea of something turning humans into Pokemon fascinated Carter. There were no reports of screams or any evidence of anything violent or unwilling happening. One girl had a physic type with her that said the pairs of pokemon that people saw leaving the hotel were happy! Carter wanted to think that some people were willingly becoming pokemon and enjoying it. He however, knew the potential dangers of such a happening.

Carter had a policy of keeping an open mind. Until he had reason to doubt a claim, he wouldn't. However, he knew enough to be cautious.

There was an explanation for all of this. He and the others would find it, even if it were simple.

He'd had seen strange things in his 46 years. For one, he'd once experienced visions that turned out to be the dreams of an Espeon that was lost and frightened. That Espeon now lived with Carter's nephew. The moment they had met, Carter knew that she and his nephew were perfect for each other.

The Espeon had returned Carter's favor a year later when he'd injured his leg while hiking. The Espeon had led Carter's nephew to Carter where she'd healed Carter's injuries.

It was too late to go to the lab. The hotel where these happenings occurred seemed like a good place to stay. Should something happen, Carter wanted to be there to see it. Should it not, he'd still have a place to stay.

Carter consulted a map before making his way to the hotel.

He was anxious. His scientific and human interest gave him the courage to proceed.

The lobby was warm and had relaxing music playing. Carter approached the desk. Plants and small trees lined the path. A skylight provided a view of the stars above as well as light for the plants during the day. The attendant faced away from Carter and seemed to be reading something. She turned when Carter reached the desk. Her nametag identified her as Melody.

She had pink hair and an innocent look. Being close to her relaxed Carter and made his anxiety vanish.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any rooms." Carter asked. "I know, it's late and all but…"

Melody smiled and put her hand on his right hand. Her touch was warm. A sense of familiarity almost overwhelmed Carter. He someone knew her despite (as far as he knew) having never seen her before.

She removed her hand when she saw Carter staring at it.

"Sorry I – I'll check the system."

Carter watched her consult the computer. Her smile was enough to let him know that she'd found a room. She provided details about the room and of the cost. Carter found it affordable enough so he agreed.

"You seem a bit weary. If you're interested, perhaps an hour in one of our hot springs will make you feel better," She said.

Carter looked her in the eye. From where did he know her? Why was she making him feel so relaxed?

"Sure, why not?" Carter said.

Carter entertained a brief thought of her joining him. He stopped when he realized that she was barley an adult and young enough to be his. It made him feel somewhat old.

"I'll have someone take your pack up to your room," she said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to…"

"No, no, no, we'll have none of that. You're here to relax. Besides, I'm sure you want the answers you seek," she said.

Answer he sought? How did she know? Was someone spying on him and using her? Carter wondered what sort of person would do such a thing.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

The girl's face flushed for a moment, an odd shade of pink that only made her look more familiar. Where had he seen her?

"We all seek answers in life," she said.

"Um, okay. I guess that's true," Carter said.

"I'll have Jonas take your bag up to your room. Please, let me show you to our hot springs."

Carter nodded. Melody led the way after Carter handed his pack to who he assumed was Jonas. Carter rubbed his chin, feeling the slight stubble on it. That this young woman was odd was obvious. However, given the things that happened in the world he lived in, what qualified as odd was indeed, subjective.

He followed her through the hotel until they came to a desk with two doors, one on either side.

"Oh wait, I don't have anything to wear!" Carter said.

The young woman turned around and smiled. Her smile was cute and innocent.

"That's not a problem honey. Each hot tub is private. We have showers to clean up beforehand in the change rooms," the woman said.

Carter noticed the lack of other people. Given the late hour, Carter was not surprised.

"I dunno, I don't want to inconvenience you," Carter said.

"Oh, pish-posh, it's not an inconvenience at all," she said.

Melody told Carter that he could use hot spring number four. Carter nodded, entered the change room and showered before leaving the change rooms wearing a towel and carrying his clothes in a neat pile.

He walked down an empty hallway to the hot spring room in question. Once inside, he closed the door behind him, put his clothes on a bench, removed the towel and slid into the rub with a relaxed sigh. He heard a knock at the door after a few minutes.

"Hello?" he asked.

Melody walked in. Carter noticed that she was maintaining eye contact.

"Hi, is there anything else I can get you; maybe a cup of tea?" She asked.

She seemed to be extending an invitation. He knew she was too young for him. She _was_ cute but he only needed to think of it from her point of view to realize that it wouldn't be right.

"Some tea would be nice. Say, are you all right?" Carter asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She said.

"You seem like you want someone to talk to," Carter said. "There are things I've wanted to ask someone about. Maybe after I…"

"You're here to relax, I don't wish to burden you," she said.

Carter smiled. "It's all right. I'm not here for a vacation. As you suggested earlier, there are answers I seek."

"Perhaps I can help provide some," she asked.

He didn't have time to say anything else before she left the room. She returned several minutes later. This time, she wore a bikini.

Carter started to feel more then a little uncomfortable.

Melody sat down beside him and put her legs into the water before she handed him a cup filled with hot tea. Carter thanked her before thinking of what to say.

"You said you seek answers," She said. "What questions do you seek answers to?"

Carter took a sip of the tea, looked at her and down at himself. She was looking at his face, but he still felt somewhat uncomfortable. She could get into trouble for what she was doing. Failing that, someone either knew might burst into the room and say that Carter was taking advantage of her.

Carter took another sip of the tea and smiled. "This is quite excellent, it's just the way I like it."

She smiled. "I didn't mean to peer; I just wanted to please you."

"I've heard of customer service but this is – wait a minute, what do you mean by peer?" Carter asked.

Melody blinked her eyes. Her expression suggested that she'd said something she shouldn't. She had the same expression when she'd first mentioned Carter sought answers.

"Nothing -- I meant walking into the room while you were here," she said. "So, what is it you'd like to know?"

Carter took another sip of tea. It relaxed him more. He considered his next words.

"Well, first of all, you seem awfully friendly. I admit that I'm not used to this level of – service."

"I wish to provide answers for both of us," she said. "I apologize if I seem too friendly. I sense your discomfort."

Carter looked at the tea and then at her.

"It's that you're too young for me or more, I'm too old for you. I'm old enough to be your father and we just met. It wouldn't be appropriate. There's also the fact that you could get into trouble," Carter said.

She put her arm on Carter's shoulder. Her touch was warm and Carter swore that he could sense thoughts that were not his own. He no longer wondered if something about Melody was strange – he knew.

Carter finished the tea and put the cup down beside him.

He faced Melody, who somehow seemed shorter. Before his head was at her waist, now they were almost face-to-face! Her legs had touched the bottom of the spring, now they barley made if half way down! Her skin was taking on to be taking on a pinkish tone and her hair was getting shorter. Carter would have summoned help but calm overcame him. Everything was going to be fine. What was important was that he enjoyed the moment.

Melody continued to shrink as her proportions changed.

Logic told Carter to get out of the water and run. Scientific curiosity told Carter to stay and find out what was happening.

"What's happening to you? Who – what are you?" Carter asked.

"Do not be alarmed Carter," she said. "There is no need to flee."

Her bikini top fell off her. She kept shrinking until she was a mere foot tall. She sighed happily and levitated, causing her bikini bottom to fall off.

Carter wanted to look away. Staring at a naked woman he'd just met was wrong.

"Do not be alarmed Carter. I take no offense to you viewing my body in its current state," Melody said.

Any worry over Carter's actions faded when Melody's body began to deform. Short pink fur covered her body; her hips changed shape and moved to the sides of her torso. Toes merged until she had only three toes per foot. The same happened with her hands.

Carter could only watch with fascinated curiosity as her mouth and nose merged into a muzzle before her ears vanished into her skull only to re-appear atop her head looking like feline ears. She then grew an honest to goodness tail tipped with what looked like a spoon.

Melody had become a pokemon! A species Carter had never seen.

"You're a pokemon? But how is this possible?" Carter asked.

She floated before Carter, a large smile on her face. She was adorable and beautiful. Carter could _feel_ her innocence and wisdom.

"I've been searching for a long time. _You're_ who I've been searching for," she said.

"Me?"

"Do not concern yourself with age. I assure you that I am far older then I my human appearance suggested," she said. "This form is my true form."

"So those stories were real?" Carter asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I have allowed others to attain companionship when I sensed they could achieve it in that way. Now, I seek companionship. I sense that you seek it as well."

Carter gulped. He couldn't help but put his arms around her when she floated over to him. He closed his eyes as unfamiliar yet comforting thoughts entered his mind.

His body felt warm and lighter. The water seemed to travel down his body as though someone were draining it from the tub. Her body seemed to be getting bigger and her thoughts closer. It was like learning the answer to a puzzle. All the while, she seemed to be getting bigger. He opened his eyes when she seemed as big as he did. She and the room were huge! They were both floating above the water. He'd become the same species as she but with light blue fur!

"Holy molly," Carter said.

His voice sounded cute, just as he sounded as a child. He saw his reflection in a mirror that was on the wall. He looked as adorable as he sounded.

A part of Carter seemed to be reaching out like a computer searching for a network. He beamed when he felt his mind connect with hers.

Knowledge entered his mind. He knew how to float and how to fly. She let him go and he floated around the room. It felt wonderful. Carter felt like an infant taking its first steps as he flew through the room.

"Now I understand," He said. "I feel wonderful, it all makes sense."

The sense that he knew her from somewhere made way for the feeling that he'd found the solution to a puzzle that he didn't even know he was working on.

"But what do we do now?" Carter asked.

Melody kissed and grabbed hold of him. They floated up. Right before they hit the ceiling, they became intangible. When they were outside, she restored them to normal.

"The world is your playground now," She said. "Come fly with me tonight."

He flew with her through the sky. Like two skilled swimmers, they flew in unison, occasionally diving down to the city to fly by windows. Carter felt emotions and a sense of adventure that he hadn't of felt since he was a kid. It was like a dream and seemed too good to be true.

While adult inhibition seemed absent, wisdom (perhaps his own or from Melody, it was hard tell) kept Carter from doing anything foolish.

When they were high above the city, she held his little hands and looked into his eyes.

"I knew I would find you," she said. "But we need to go for now. Don't worry, I'll find you again soon."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Carter asked. "Where are you going? Please, don't leave me!"

"You need to adjust. Worry not, I'll be back soon," she said.

"All right but please hurry back." Carter said.

She kissed him. He couldn't help but kiss her back. Carter swore he heard fireworks go off. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Everything went black.

---

Carter awoke the next day to find himself in a strange bed. Sun streamed through curtains that covered windows to his right.

He got out of bed, walked over to the windows and opened the curtains. The view of the city he saw was that of his destination.

"Could it have been a dream? But then how did I get into the room?" Carter asked.

He worried that he'd passed out somewhere or had too much to drink (which given that he hadn't of had a drink in years wouldn't make much sense). Yet, the memories of what had happened to him, fantastic as it was, were clear as day.

Carter walked into the bathroom. An emotional thunderbolt hit Carter when he saw his reflection. His hair was blue! The same shade as his fur had been in what he conjectured was a dream.

"If that's real then…"

Carter swore he heard someone laughing. He turned around but saw no one. When he turned back around, his reflection had changed into that of the pokemon he'd become with Melody floating behind him. When he turned to hug her, she was gone. He turned again to see his reflection was that of his human self with his normal black hair specked with some gray.

He rubbed his eyes. "What's next, the walls melting into an array of different colors?"

Someone was knocking at his door. Carter walked to the door and opened it to see Vance. He was a little older then Carter, a bit taller and had gray hair and glasses.

"I heard you'd arrived last night," he said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"How did you find out?" Carter asked.

"You called me at the lab last night and left a message on my machine," Vance said. "Don't you remember?"

Carter wanted to tell Vance about what had happened last night.

"I won't lie to you, I don't," Carter said.

Vance smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was late and you were tired. It's funny though, it sounded like there was a girl giggling in the background. You sounded a bit giddy yourself. Were you drunk or something?"

Carter's eyes went wide. "I assure you, I haven't had anything to drink in a long time."

"Given the readings we've seen from this place and the other unexplained stuff they say happened here…"

"Seriously, I don't…"

Vance petted Carter on the shoulder. "Relax; I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it."

Carter was about to say something before Melody appeared behind Vance. She smiled, did a cartwheel and winked. Carter would have been concerned for his sanity if it weren't for the fact that he felt her presence. She was just trying to have fun and intended nothing but making Carter laugh.

Vance looked behind him just after she vanished.

"What's behind me?" Vance asked.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you," Carter said.

"Huh?" Vance asked. "Are you all right?"

Carter nodded. "I'm fine, just fine."

"How about I let you get dressed and some breakfast? That is, unless you prefer to walk around in a bathrobe all day."

Carter nodded.

"I'll be downstairs. They have a good restaurant down there that makes great pancakes and bacon. I'll make sure to get some extra coffee. Something tells me that you're going to need it," Vance said.

Carter didn't say anything else before Vance left. After closing the door, Carter turned around. Melody was floating before him.

"How did you…"

She floated around him, a smile on her face.

"So it _was_ real. My God, this is incredible," Carter said.

He couldn't help but hug her. She was so warm and he felt wonderful when doing so.

"Can I try it again soon?"

Carter felt much like a kid in a candy store. The opportunity to experience existence as a pokemon, solve the mystery and to be a companion for her all in one was too much to refuse. However, Carter did have responsibilities. For one, he couldn't become the same species as her and fly away without telling anyone.

He let go of her and she flew around him.

"How about now," she asked.

"I have to meet with my friend. I'd like to fly off into the distance with you but…"

"I understand. But come back soon okay?"

Carter kissed her. She blushed.

"I will, don't worry."

Carter was coming to realize the power she had. He felt as though he'd known her for years despite having just met her. He wanted the connection back, but he knew he'd have to wait.

After getting dressed, Carter left the room, walked downstairs to the restaurant and sat across from Vance. Vance folded his arms and looked at Carter.

"So, what's going on?" Vance asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you don't remember calling me last night for one," Vance said.

The waiter came back and Carter ordered a stack of pancakes with several slices of bacon as well as a cup of coffee.

"It's a long story," Carter said. "So um, how is Keiko doing?"

Keiko was Vance's companion Raichu. He'd had her since she was a Pichu and had nursed her back to health after something had assaulted her.

"How did you know about Keiko?" Vance asked.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Carter, I never told you about Keiko."

"But I know about her," Carter said.

"I was thinking about her. She likes Strawberries and I noticed that strawberries are an optional topping for the pancakes," Vance said.

"But I can picture her," Carter said.

"Maybe we should get down to the lab after we're done. Something is definitely going on here," Vance said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Carter said.

After the food arrived, Carter found that he couldn't stop thinking about Melody as he ate. He'd never married and had no children. He was growing old enough that he was at the point of accepting that if he hadn't married by now that he wouldn't.

Carter watched Vance eat for a few seconds. Images of Keiko flooded Carter's mind. He found himself imagining Vance as a Raichu. As though reality were bending to conform to Carter's will, Vance's ears seemed to deform as a pair of yellow spots appeared on Vance's cheeks.

Something tugged at Carter's right pant leg. Carter almost jumped from the surprise. He looked down to see a little Pichu standing on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," it said.

Carter felt something he could only describe as focus. His mind stopped wandering and Vance's ears and face returned to normal just before Vance reached up to scratch one of his ears.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost type," Vance said.

Carter looked down to see that the Pichu was gone.

"I might as well have," Carter said.

Vance's expression told a thousand words about his confusion.

---

Carter returned to the room after they finished Breakfast. Melody was waiting for him, lying on the bed watching the TV. She bolted up, flew over to Carter, and kissed him.

"I'm happy to see you to," Carter said. "Thanks for the help back there. How did I know about Keiko? And why did Vance start changing?"

She circled around him.

"Relax, and let go."

Carter closed his eyes as he felt her presence enter his mind. His body changed back into his pokemon form as his clothes fell to the ground.

He didn't need to tell her that Vance wanted to go to the lab after talking to some of the people at the hotel, she knew. Vance had asked Carter to speak to some of the people around Carter's room before they'd meet up at the lab. Carter felt guilty for playing rather then working.

"But you do know what's going on now," she said. "Come on, let's go fly for a bit. I can help you to understand more."

"Won't someone see us?" Carter asked.

"Oh, there might be reports of a UFO or two," she said.

"A pink and blue pair of fuzzy UFOs," Carter said.

Melody laughed and flew out the window with Carter pursuing. They flew around the city. The freedom Carter felt was amazing. It was more then a physical freedom, it was an emotional freedom. Inhibition no longer bound Carter. He didn't worry about his lack of clothing or of allowing Melody to know his deepest thoughts.

It was a wonderful feeling. There was so much he could see and do.

Flying changed Carter's perception of the world. It in effect added an extra dimension to where he could go.

Upon reaching the tallest building in the city, they flew around the spire and landed on the observation deck. After making sure no one was watching, Carter and Melody shifted back into human form, complete with clothes. Carter's human form was as it was before but with light blue hair. He'd known how to shift and hadn't had to think about it. It was as automatic as changing clothes.

They embraced each other on the observation deck in a kiss that seemed to both last for an eternity yet at the same time, seemed to be over in the blink of an eye.

When it was over, they held hands as they looked at the city below.

Carter no longer needed to think on his immediate future. He wanted to stay this way, with Melody. However, he also had obligations. He couldn't vanish without a word to any one. She sensed this.

"I won't be able to keep this secret," Carter said.

"I know, but I want to see if your friend can figure it out," she said.

"I wonder if I could give him the same gift you've given the others."

"That would be wonderful if he's ready," she said. "The sensation you get from uniting two like that – it's something I can't describe."

"He's probably waiting for us – me by now," Carter said. "I'd better get going. You'll stay close right?"

Melody nodded. Carter felt somewhat like a needy child. However, he'd sensed that Melody felt the same way. She put a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be close."

They shifted back to their pokemon forms, an action that again was now as easy for Carter to do as putting on a tee shirt. They took to the sky and flew toward the lab.

---

Carter and Melody landed in front of the lab soon later. She shifted into the form of a Pichu while Carter took his human form.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Carter asked.

She nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Carter nodded but heard her giggling.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"Your tail and hair," she said.

Carter looked back to see that he still had a tail that now poked out from just above his slacks. He touched his hair but was unable to see it. With a quick bit of concentration, Carter felt his tail vanish as his head tingled a bit.

"Did that fix it?" Carter asked.

She nodded and gave Carter thumbs up.

"I'll see you in a bit then," Carter said.

Carter walked past the sliding glass doors and into the reception area. He approached the receptionist at the desk.

"Hi, Carter Smith, I'm here to meet Vance," Carter said.

Carter produced his identification from his wallet (which he'd somehow teleported from his room). The receptionist nodded and called Vance. Once she confirmed that Carter indeed had the meeting, she directed Carter to the specific Lab that Vance was working.

The halls of the lab were much like the ones back in Carter's hometown; Clean but sterile; as far away from nature as one could get. Carter followed the halls to the lab where Vance was. Upon entering, he saw Vance looking at a wall display. A Raichu sat on a table beside Vance.

Carter walked up to the duo.

"Ah, this must be Keiko," Carter said. "Hello honey."

Carter patted Keiko. He somehow knew where Keiko liked people to patting her. In her case, it was the chin. Vance turned around and watched Carter.

"Interesting, I never told you about that and yet you know," Vance said.

"I assure you, there's a logical explanation for it," Carter said.

Carter stopped patting Keiko and followed Vance over to a set of computers

"So, what did you find out?" Vance asked.

"From what I've heard, those disappearances are real. However, the people are not disappearing. As crazy as it sounds, they're becoming pokemon," Carter said.

"I heard one story of a young man named Jake and his Flygon. They entered and two Flygons left," Vance said. "I contacted his family and while they wouldn't confirm the story, they didn't deny it."

"I suppose we can't blame them. They probably want to keep it private. I mean, it's not exactly our business."

Carter wanted to tell Vance the truth.

"Those readings I mentioned? We only detected them on the days people disappeared – that is, supposedly became pokemon," Vance said.

Keiko jumped off the table and ran over to Vance before jumping onto his shoulders. Vance smiled and patted her.

"I'm surprised you seem to accept that theory," Carter said.

"I've learned to keep an open mind," Vance said. "Assuming those stories are true, we could be dealing with a psychic type with extraordinary abilities. If we could locate this psychic type and ask for an explanation…"

An alarm on one of the computers sounded. Vance turned and accessed the computer.

"Strange, I'm picking up the same readings nearby," Vance said.

Vance reached into his lab coat, pulled out a scanner that was the size of a large TV remote and started walking around the room with it. When he turned to face Carter, Vance's eyes went wide.

"The readings are coming from – behind me?" Vance asked.

Carter looked to see Melody floating behind Vance. She waved to Carter and vanished right before Vance turned around. When Vance turned, Carter saw something moving under Vance's coat.

"Now they're coming from chu!" Vance said.

Carter scratched his head.

"What did you say?" Carter said.

Keiko jumped off Vance, ran around him and started saying several things. Carter was able to understand Keiko, a fact he was unsure he wanted to share. She was trying to tell Vance that he'd somehow acquired a Raichu tail that had now made its way free of Vance's coat.

Carter wasn't sure if this was his or Melody's doing. Carter wasn't upset, just curious. He was happy at the idea of being able to open with what had happened to him if the time was here.

"What's wrong?" Vance said.

In for a penny, in for a pound they say. Carter knew he wasn't going to hide this for much longer.

"She's saying you've grown a Raichu tail," Carter said.

Vance turned around and regarded Carter with a look one would expect from someone that had delivered such news.

"I've what now?" Vance said. "And since when do you speak Raichu? Carter, what the chu is going on?"

Carter beamed just before he felt warmth at the seat of his pants. The sensation of a familiar appendage sneaking its way out from under his pants and into the world greeted him.

Vance looked at Carter and Vance's eyes went wide.

"Carter, why do you have a tail? Why is your hair _blue_?"

Carter watched as Vance's cheeks acquired yellow spots that started sparking.

"This -- this is going to take some time to explain," Carter said.

---

Vance paced back and forth in the lab. Raichu ears had replaced his human ears. They complimented his tail and cheeks.

"Let me get this straight," Vance said. "You encountered a psychic type that says she's the one that's been changing all of those trainers."

"Yes," Carter said.

"She turned you into her species, you two flew around and played, and then you woke up in your hotel room bed. Then, when we were eating, you almost turned me into a _Raichu_."

Carter shrugged his shoulders, "more or less."

Vance laughed. Keiko ran up onto a table beside Vance. He patted her.

"So um, could we see this out?" Vance said.

"You want me to change you all the way?" Carter said. His voice betrayed his enthusiasm.

Vance nodded. "I'd like to take some readings as you change me. Who knows what sort of discoveries we'll make from it. That is, if it's okay with you. I mean, I don't want to anger anyone."

"You want to take _readings_?"

Vance shrugged his shoulders. "I may be a Raichu or will be one soon but I'm a still a scientist. I can't think of a better way to understand what's happening then to experience it myself. Besides..."

Vance patted Keiko. "Being able to understand Keiko has been a dream of mine for a long time. And who can deny the opportunity to learn about a species by becoming one?"

Vance's tone was so similar to a child asking a parent for something that it was a little disturbing.

Carter smiled. "If you only knew how badly I want to give you that gift. But, I don't if I'm allowed to change you without asking."

"I don't want to get you into trouble. If you do find out that it's okay, I mean it when I say I want it," Vance said.

Carter looked at Vance and then at Keiko. A transparent image of a Raichu similar to an aura appeared over Vance. Carter couldn't explain it other then to say that it was as though Carter could _see_ Vance's Raichu form.

A giggle came from behind Carter and he felt something tug at his tail. He turned to see Melody in her pokemon form floating with a large smile.

"I guess the jig is up," Carter said.

Melody floated over to Vance and flew around him several times before she floated over Keiko, who looked at her with a fascinated look.

"I see it too," She said.

"You see what?" Vance asked. "Damn you're cute, I mean nothing is as cute as Keiko but – I mean I…"

She giggled. "I know what you mean honey, no need to be all awkward with trying not to offend me."

"I understand you," Vance said. "This is amazing; I've never seen anything like you. Could I take some pictures, maybe some readings or something?"

She floated over to the equipment in the room and examined it.

"I enjoy sharing gifts with the world," She said. "But first…"

She then flew around Keiko. "What do you say sweetheart, want to be extra close with Vance? He loves you, you know. It's a feeling I love to feel from others and now from Carter."

Keiko stood on her hind legs and nodded.

"Well then, who am I to say no to a lady?" Melody said. "Tell ya what Carter, how about you do the honors?"

"All right, but first..."

Through Melody, Carter felt new knowledge flow into his mind. It was a wondrous feeling, like remembering a happy childhood memory. He now knew how to shift in a much easier way.

Carter jumped into the air. He did a back flip just as white energy surrounded him. He seemed to move in slow motion as his entire body turned into the white energy before it shifted into the shape of his pokemon form. The energy cooled and Carter, now in his blue pokemon form, floated into the air.

"Carter, is that really you?" Vance asked.

Carter floated around Vance.

"You bet it is," Carter said. "Still want to take those readings?"

Vance looked at Keiko. She returned his gaze, fascination and anticipation in her eyes. His cheeks sparked, her cheeks sparked.

Despite the difference in species, there was no perversion on Vance's part. He loved Keiko as if she was the daughter he never had.

Vance knelt down and hugged Keiko. Her arms were small but she returned the hug as best as she could.

"I'm ready," Vance said.

Carter looked at Melody. She nodded. It was time.

He flew around Vance. With guidance from Melody, Carter worked his magic.

Carter concentrated on the aura like image around Vance. Carter felt elated when he was able to make the image merge with Vance's human image. That was when things became interesting.

Vance began to shrink as orange fur sprouted all over his body. His clothes were soon a size too big for him, then two sizes, then three. Carter soon saw the futility of Vance wearing clothes. Mentally undressing someone was something Carter had heard of. This however was just a bit different.

Carter used his mind to remove Vance's clothes even as Vance's body changed. By the time Vance was undressed, he was already eye level with Keiko. Carter saw that fur was overtaking Vance's body and his form was deforming into the more round form of the Raichu.

Vance began to float in the air as he shrunk enough that he could no longer hold Keiko. Carter knew that Melody was helping and using her abilities to levitate Vance. When Vance was no larger then a Raichu, Melody moved Vance onto the table where he was just a bit taller then Keiko.

The last changes, that of Vance's face allowed Vance retained to his hairstyle in the form of extra fur atop of his head as well as his human eyes.

Carter released Vance. He and Keiko released their hug. Vance was a Raichu.

Carter and Melody flew around Vance and Keiko.

"Excellent work," Melody said.

Vance looked at his paws and then at Keiko, who he was now almost eye level with.

"I really am a Raichu," Vance said.

Vance spoke on the Raichu language.

"This is amazing, I never thought it possible."

He looked into Keiko's eyes, a smile on his face.

"Finally, I can love you in the way you deserve someone to love you," Vance said.

Keiko looked somewhat shocked but a happy way.

"You really are a Raichu now?" Keiko asked. "You can understand me?"

Vance nodded. Keiko hugged Vance.

"There's so much, I want to tell you and to say to you," Keiko said.

Vance kissed Keiko, his cheeks touching hers. She returned the kiss and they hugged again.

"Why don't we give our friends some privacy?" She asked. "Besides, I'm sure they have some things to work out."

Carter nodded, faced Melody and hugged her, "as do we."

He floated around Vance and Keiko.

"You two have fun. And don't worry Vance, this isn't goodbye," Carter said.

Vance opened his eyes, looked at Carter and nodded.

"Not the way I thought we'd find out what's going on but it works for me," Vance said. "Don't worry about us, my nephew is a researcher. I'm sure he'd love a couple of Raichu on his team."

Carter smiled. "He just might."

Melody and Carter flew high into the air as they waved goodbye to Vance and Keiko. They became intangible as they floated through the building and outside.

"That was amazing," Carter said. He did a back flip in the air. "This is _all_ amazing. There's so many places I want to go, so many people I want to show this…"

Carter took Melody's hands and smiled. "I'm so glad we found each other and that I could make you happy and give you someone to be with."

Melody hugged Carter. "Thank you for coming to me."

Carter didn't need Melody to tell him how much this meant to her; he _knew._

After a brief hug, Melody tagged Carter on the back. Carter looked at her with curiosity. Melody stuck out her tongue.

"You're it," she said, before flying away.

Carter laughed and gave pursuit.


End file.
